My Bloody Valentine
"My Bloody Valentine" is a Valentine's Day-themed episode of The CW series , originally aired as the fourteenth episode of the show's fifth season. The episode title is named after the 1981 Horror film of the same name. Synopsis When couples start eating each other to death and killing each other, the brothers investigate and find angelic marks on the victims' hearts. They call Castiel, who suspects a rogue Cupid to be responsible for the deaths. Castiel summons the Cupid and asks him about the strange incidents, but the angel of love says he is only acting on higher orders, but that killings are not his work. After examining another victim's body, Sam follows a suspicious man and confronts him. Sam fights him and grazes him with Ruby's knife, which reveals that he is a demon. The demon flees and leaves his briefcase behind, and Sam finds his addiction to demon blood return. Soon, people start dying from binge eating or alcohol poisoning, and Castiel develops a weird craving for red meat, which leads them to believe that one of the Four Horsemen, Famine, who causes people to give in to their desires, is behind the deaths. They open the briefcase, which contains a human soul of a person. Castiel states that Famine harvests the souls of the people he killed and consumes them. Later, Dean and Castiel set out to face Famine and cut off the finger on which he wears the ring containing his power. They lock up Sam in order to prevent him from giving into his cravings and follow the demons who harvested a soul for Famine to devour. Meanwhile, demons enter the room where Sam is chained up. Sam breaks free, attacks the demons and satisfies his thirst. When Dean and Castiel arrive at the diner in which they suspect Famine to dwell, Castiel enters the building in order to attack Famine, but is held up by his desire for red meat. Dean walks in and is assaulted by the demons guarding Famine. Famine then states that Dean is not responding to his curse because he is empty inside and there is nothing that can satisfy his hunger. When Sam suddenly appears, Famine offers him the demons guarding himself, but Sam refuses. He exorcises them, and Famine devours their essences. Sam tries to use his powers on the Horseman, but Famine states that Sam's abilities will not work on him. Instead of killing the Horseman himself, Sam uses his powers to destroy the demons Famine had just swallowed, effectively killing Famine. In the end, Dean and Castiel lock Sam in Bobby's panic room in order to detox the demon blood out of his system. When Dean cannot bear to listen to Sam's screams anymore, he walks outside and calls to God for help. Availability The episode was made available on the Supernatural: The Complete Fifth Season DVD and Blu-ray sets, released by on September 7, 2010. External links *My Bloody Valentine at the Internet Movie Database Category:Episodes Category:2010 releases Category:Valentine's Day Category:Originally aired on The CW Category:Warner Bros.